Ace of drabbles
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Plusieurs petites histoires seront réunies ici, toutes seront sur le manga/anime Ace of diamond. J'espère que vous apprécierez mes petits OS ! 1&2) Kuramochi et Miyuki. 3) Tetsu/Jun. 4) Kane/Toujou. 5) Sawamura. 6) KuraMiyu.
1. Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

**Auteur** : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

**Titre** : Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

**Pairing** : Ah ha, surprise !

**Note** :

Honnêtement, ne vous attendez pas à de la super romance et tout. J'ai plus envie d'écrire une petite connerie comme ça parce qu'une idée a décidé de me passer par la tête et que je n'ai pas envie de bosser. J'espère seulement que ça sera assez agréable à lire. A vous de juger ~

* * *

\- **Hey, tu m'écoutes ?**, lança le garçon à ses côtés. Mais Kuramochi était lancé dans sa lecture du dernier manga d'une de ses séries préférées et il n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire la dernière fois et cela avait reporté sa lecture à la semaine suivante. Quelle poisse. Il avait presque eu du mal à se concentrer sur le Baseball à cause de ça. Presque. Il aimait tellement ça et l'idée de perdre sa place dans l'équipe une l'avaient motivé pour oublier son manga qui l'attendait bien sagement dans sa chambre.

\- **C'est important !**

**\- Autant que le pneu de Sawamura ?**

**\- Peut-être pas autant**, Concilia le second garçon. Il était vrai que ce qu'il voulait dire n'était pas si important. Pourtant, il devait le dire. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à garder la chose pour lui. L'autre risquait de lui en vouloir pour l'avoir empêché de lire pour une chose pareille mais il s'en fichait. Kuramochi était souvent en colère contre lui pour un oui ou un non. Leur relation était un peu spéciale mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Et l'autre brun ne semblait pas être agacé au point de ne plus jamais lui parler ou de le fuir pendant les cours.

\- **Accorde-moi quelques secondes d'attention.**

**\- Déjà fait. **

**\- Alors écoute-moi.**

**\- Déjà fait.**

**\- Le disque est rayé ? … Tu le fais exprès, hein ? Ça t'amuse de m'ignorer ?**

N'importe qui se serait déjà énervé mais le garçon gardait son sourire. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de s'énerver. De toute façon ce n'était pas si la colère risquait de prendre place chez lui. Il pouvait s'énerver quand Sawamura et Furuya faisaient les idiots au lieu de se concentrer mais c'était tout.

Sentant que Kuramochi était bien trop concentré sur son livre malgré ses plaintes, il se pencha vers lui. Il allait obtenir son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu à ce moment-là c'était d'obtenir l'attention de son camarade aussi vite. Ce dernier tourna la tête alors qu'il allait bêtement lui souffler sur la joue. Ainsi l'action qui se devait d'être neutre et sans conséquence grave se transforma en baiser digne de deux petits maternelles qui imitaient leurs parents.

\- **Crève, connard !**, S'exclama Kuramochi en attrapant son manga fermement avant de l'abattre la tranche du bouquin sur le haut du crâne de Miyuki qui gémit légèrement de douleur. Les deux semblaient être aussi dégoûtés l'un que l'autre après ce qui venait de se passer.

\- C**'est ta faute, tu t'es retourné quand-**

**\- Va crever !**

**\- Laisse-moi au moins -**

**\- Dégage ! Et parles en encore une fois et c'est pas simplement un coup sur la tête que tu auras ! Et non, je veux pas savoir la connerie que tu voulais me dire ! **

**\- Hoy ! On se calme les deux amoureux et on laisse les autres pioncer ! Bordel !**, S'exclama Jun à travers le mur depuis la chambre d'à côté. Les deux bruns restèrent sur le cul.

\- **Mais sa chambre n'est pas à côté de celle-ci si ?**, Demanda Miyuki après quelques secondes de silence.

\- **… C'est ça qui te fait tiquer le plus ? **

Kuramochi leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner le dos à Miyuki et de continuer sa lecture. Jun aurait pu mieux choisir ses mots. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir appelé « crétins », « débiles » ou autres synonymes du même genre au lieu d'utiliser les « amoureux » ? Avec ce qui venait de se passer, Kuramochi avait juste l'impression que le monde faisait tout pour lui rappeler le baiser. Mais une chose était sûre, plus jamais il laisserait Miyuki se rapprocher sournoisement comme ça. Par chance, ce dernier ne semblait pas plus motivé que ça pour recommencer l'expérience. Un baiser avec son meilleur pote semblait même l'avoir vacciné à vie.

\- **T'as un colis qui t'attend. **

**\- C'était ça ta putain de connerie importante ? Sérieusement, va crever !**

* * *

J'aime écrire des petits OS à la con. Enfin j'espère que ça vous a plu! Si jamais vous voulez me lancer un défi allez-y, je ne mords pas! ~ (Tout sauf du Miyuki/Furuya ...Je supporte pas trop Furuya ... ")

A bientôt ~


	2. Que le meilleur gagne !

Auteur : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

Titre : Que le meilleur gagne !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

Pairing : ...Je laisse place à l'imagination des lecteurs... Vous comprendrez en lisant ~

Note : J'ai écris ça un jour … Quand je n'en ai même pas souvenir mais j'ai retrouvé ça dans mes fichiers et j'ai décidé que cela aurait une place sur mon compte ff... Pas très glorieux comme écrit mais je dirai qu'il reste sympathique à lire malgré tout ~

* * *

**Que le meilleur gagne !**

\- **T'as compté ? **

**\- Pas encore.**

**\- Ok, donc on les sort un par un et on verra comme ça qui a gagné !**, s'exclama le plus survoltés des deux. L'autre avait l'air plus calme mais il ne pouvait pas nier que cette mini compétition l'intéressait grandement. Le sourire qu'il affichait ne pouvait que prouver son enthousiasme. Il avait beau se moquer de certains de ses kohais, il ne faisait pas mieux quand il était en présence de son camarade classe et coéquipier. Les deux avaient cette amitié-rivalité-haine qui les rendaient assez étranges aux yeux des autres.

\- **Je pense qu'on aurait tout simple pu les mettre en tas et voir celui qui avait le plus gros**, lança Miyuki à l'attention de Kuramochi qui s'apprêtait déjà à lancer la compétition. Il le vit se crisper et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Il aimait vraiment l'embêter.

\- **Certains sont plus petits que d'autres ! **

**\- Oh, on ne compte pas la quantité totale, juste le nombre de boîtes ? Tu as peur peut-être de n'avoir eu que des petits en comparaison aux miens ? **

**\- Non, j'ai peur de rien ! On a qu'à faire, le nombre de boîtes et la quantité totale !**

**\- Et si on a une victoire chacun ? Même si je suis sur de gagner les deux.**

**\- Ah ha, très drôle. Ben on verra et on improvisera après !**

**\- Hai, hai**, Répliqua simplement Miyuki avant de faire comme Kuramochi et de sortir une par une les boîtes de son sac. C'était le soir de la St-Valentin et comme l'année dernière, les deux s'amusaient à comparer le nombre de filles qui leur avaient offert des chocolats. Ils avaient gagné en popularité depuis l'année précédente, le duel risquait d'être plus tendu, même si Miyuki pensait gagner haut la main.

\- **Et voilà, j'ai gagné. J'en ai quinze et tu en as que quatorze. De plus, on voit tout de suite que j'en ai plus.**

**\- N'importe quoi ! Ok, t'as une boite de plus mais il est impossible de dire que tu en as plus niveau quantité !**

**\- Senpai, je-**

**\- Pas maintenant !**, Lança Kuramochi sans regarder Sawamura qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, un paquet dans la main. Un peu agacé, le plus jeune prit l'objet et le lança sur la tête de son senpai. Il allait subir le courroux de ce dernier mais il n'avait pas envie de rester planté avec le paquet à la main. Il avait envie d'aller courir. Pas question que Furuya le distance en allant en premier s'entraîner.

-** Hey ! Bordel ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi !**

**\- Hm. On est à égalité pour le nombre de boîtes maintenant.**

Kuramochi se calma instantanément en entendant les dires de Miyuki. Sawamura profita que son senpai ne le regarde plus pour filer en douce et sauver sa peau. Surpris, le brun le plus petit des deux regarda le paquet qu'il avait entre les doigts. C'était une boîte de chocolat donné par un inconnu ou plutôt un admirateur secret.

\- **Ok, t'as gagné. Avoir UN admirateur secret, c'est la victoire assurée**, S'exclama Miyuki en éclatant de rire. Kuramochi était tellement sur le cul de cette découverte qu'il ne réagit pas sur le coup. Il tenta, après avoir repris ses esprits et calmé son camarade à coup de prise de catch, de tenter de deviner qui avait pu lui faire parvenir les chocolats. Mais même en harcelant Sawamura, il ne réussit pas à obtenir des réponses. Un jour, il chercherait peut-être qui avait bien eu le culot de se faire passer pour un admirateur secret.

* * *

Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je laisse le pairing à votre imagination ? ~


	3. C'est la vie!

Auteur : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

Titre : C'est la vie !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

Pairing : Tetsu/Jun

Note : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'aux chapitres 200 (ça doit être vers 191 si je me souviens bien...). Sinon ben vous allez vous faire spoiler ! Et j'ai commencé à écrire l'OS y a tellement longtemps que je m'en souviens même pas ... En mai je dirai et je viens tout juste de le reprendre alors j'espère que ça se sentira pas trop !

* * *

C'est la vie !

L'immense terrain sous ses yeux était vide malgré l'heure. La pluie battante avait forcé les jeunes à rentrer s'entraîner à l'intérieur. Les conditions n'étaient pas affreuses mais elles restaient mauvaises pour un entraînement à l'extérieur. Il était seul, assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant au terrain, à regarder cette étendue vide et à regretter amèrement que tout ait pris fin si subitement. Il se fichait de finir trempé et malade, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il n'avait même pris la peine d'ouvrir son parapluie en partant. Il se demandait même pourquoi il avait décidé de le prendre.

Lorsqu'il avait fini les cours, il avait du finir les corvées qu'il avait ce jour-là. Cela lui avait pris du temps car il avait traîné des pieds, perdu dans ses pensées. Alors quand il dut récupérer son parapluie, il avait vite remarqué que le sien avait été remplacé par un autre. Jamais il n'aurait pris un parapluie rose avec l'horrible tête de ce chat si populaire, Hello Kitty. Comment les gens faisaient pour aimer ça ? Quelqu'un ne devait pas avoir eu le choix et avait volé ou emprunté cet horrible parapluie à une jeune sœur et avait décidé qu'avoir honte une fois suffisait et avait changé de parapluie sans penser que quelqu'un d'autre allait devoir rentrer avec ça. Forcément c'était tombé sur lui.

La pluie qui s'abattait sur sa tête s'arrêta brusquement. Quelqu'un venait de s'arrêter à ses côtés et avait eu la gentillesse de le couvrir. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire maintenant qu'il était trempé ? Il en doutait. Mais la présence de cette personne le réchauffait. Il s'était senti déprimé en voyant le terrain et il avait fait une halte sans s'en rendre compte. Maintenant il se laissait désespérer bêtement. Ils avaient perdu. C'était la vie. Et même s'ils étaient allé jusqu'en final, ne pas avoir eu la chance d'aller jusqu'au Koshien alors que c'était leur dernière année au lycée le faisait rager.

\- **Ça manque de voix.**

Le jeune homme esquissa un bref sourire. L'autre avait raison, cela manquait de voix. Lui qui hurlait toujours, il était là, assis en silence à contempler le terrain vide. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et déprimer n'avait rien de bien glorieux. Il le savait. Se relevant pour se trouver à la hauteur de son camarade, même si quelques centimètres les séparaient, il inspira un grand coup et se mit à hurler. Cela faisait un bien fou d'évacuer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ils avaient perdu, c'était triste. Ils étaient tous déçus et dégoûtés que cela se finisse ainsi. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas tous rester à déprimer. Ils avaient un avenir à assurer maintenant.

Donnant un coup dans le dos de son camarade, Jun monta une marche. Il se retrouva à une hauteur un peu mieux pour aborder son capitaine. Ancien capitaine. Mais le dire comme ça était plutôt déprimant. Pour lui Tetsuya resterait sûrement son capitaine quoi qu'il allait arriver maintenant. Et ils allaient aider les deuxièmes et premières années avant de devoir tout quitter. Ils n'allaient pas arrêter le Baseball juste pour une défaite. Ils allaient juste passer à autre chose, à un nouveau but.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tetsuya, Jun comprit qu'il l'avait inquiété. Il s'en voulait un peu mais c'était comme ça. Il avait encore le cœur lourd après la défaite et aurait encore besoin de quelques jours pour retrouver sa bonne humeur d'avant mais il allait déjà mieux. Et c'était en partie parce que l'autre n'avait jamais quitté ses côtés. Alors qu'un sourire idiot naissait sur ses lèvres, il vit son vis-à-vis se pencher vers lui. Il ne recula pas et accepta le doux baiser qu'on lui offrait. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble et jamais il avait été question d'abandonner l'autre. Jamais.

**\- Rentrons**, Souffla Jun en entraînant son petit ami avec lui. L'atmosphère romantique qui venait de se créer le rendait nerveux et il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à rougir bêtement. Lorsqu'il rougissait, Tetsuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner avec ça. Et il finissait toujours dans un état encore plus embarrassant après.

\- **Mon dieu, quelqu'un a du faire une malheureuse !**, S'exclama Kuramochi en attrapant le parapluie rose flashy qui traînait dans les escaliers menant au terrain. C'était le parapluie Hello Kitty qu'avait récupéré Jun la veille et qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié en partant en compagnie de Tetsuya.

\- **Au moins ça fait un heureux**, Répliqua Miyuki en insistant lourdement sur le mot « un » alors qu'il regardait Kuramochi. Ni de une, ni de deux, ce dernier s'énerva. Comme si c'était son genre d'aimer Hello Kitty ! Sawamura qui passait par là n'essaya même pas de les arrêter. Si quelqu'un devait le faire c'était les troisièmes années qui traînaient dans le coin ou le Boss. Pas lui. Il avait rendez-vous avec son pneu, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard.

* * *

Je peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de finir sur une note comique ... Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau récit vous aura plu!


	4. This is love !

Auteur : Moi et uniquement moi. En même temps qui voudrait prendre crédit de cette chose ?

Titre : This is love !

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais à moi.

Pairing : Kanemaru/Toujou

Note : J'avais envie d'écrire sur eux alors j'écris sur eux. C'est pas génial, c'est pas original pour un sous mais je m'en fiche. J'avais ça en tête et je me dis que partager n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Sait-on jamais, certaines personnes ont peut-être envie de lire plus sur eux aussi ! Alors voilà. :)

* * *

\- Tu as quelqu'un en tête !

Cette phrase, légèrement chantonnée, tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Son ami, qui avait mis le doigt dessus, avait raison. Il avait quelqu'un en tête.

\- Hein ? Non !

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas en parler. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans rendre les choses encore plus compliquée pour lui. Il avait eu du mal à accepter ses sentiments. Au début, il pensait qu'il ressentait simplement de l'amitié pour cette personne, une amitié très forte. Mais il avait pris conscience que c'était bien plus que cela. Il aimait cette personne.

\- Ne me mens pas. Je commence à te connaître depuis le temps.

Son coeur se serra. Son ami le connaissait si bien. Et lui mentir était bien l'une des choses qu'il aimait le moins faire. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas en parler comme si ils allaient parler baseball. Ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'y connaissait rien, en amour, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aborder ça de façon anodine.

\- Enfin, si tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler, je ne vais pas te forcer.

Des fois, il avait envie de serrer bien fort son ami dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-il être si attentionné ? Si gentil ? Cela ne devrait même pas être permis. Quelqu'un finirait par abuser de sa gentillesse.

\- Après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Le sourire qu'afficha son ami à cet instant fit prendre conscience à Kanemaru que quelque chose n'allait. A qui pensait cet idiot ? Se levant brusquement, il attrapa sa manche et l'entraîna avec lui dans un coin, un peu en retrait, derrière un bâtiment. L'endroit n'était pas le meilleur pour parler de ce genre de choses, mais ils seraient déjà plus à l'abri des regards que l'instant d'avant sur le terrain avec les autres joueurs.

\- Je ne sais pas à qui tu penses, mais tu te trompes !

\- Shinj-

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler -enfin si- mais c'est surtout que ce n'est pas évident comme situation ! Mets toi à ma place !

Son vis-à-vis était scotché par ses paroles. Il y avait de quoi aussi. Kanemaru n'avait pas pris de gants pour dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas dire le nom de la personne qu'il aimait mais à cet instant, il sentit que s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait perdre son ami.

\- Oi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites cachés ? Vous planifiez une stratégie d'attaque pour le prochain match, sans moi ?

La voix de Sawamura fit sursauter les deux amis. Kanemaru n'avait jamais eu d'envies aussi violentes envers son camarade qu'à cet instant. Il avait le chic pour tomber au plus mauvais moment.

Il fallait penser et vite.

\- Bakamura, Miyuki te cherchait justement ! Tu devrais aller le voir !

\- Hein ? Il me cherche ? Il a enfin accepté de m'apprendre un nouveau lancé ? Parfait !

Les deux amis regardèrent le brun s'éloigner gaiement à la recherche de receveur.

\- Shinji, tu n'as p-

\- Je vais me faire tuer mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! On ne va pas reporter cette discussion indéfiniment !

Détournant vivement le regard, Kanemaru crut que son coeur allait finir par le lâcher. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder son ami. Il devait se lancer et vite car le silence qui venait de s'installer le rendait de plus en plus malade.

\- Ecoute, tu as raison, j'ai quelqu'un en tête, mais ce n'est certainement pas qui tu penses.

A qui son ami pensait ? Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond pour esquiver le moment où il devrait enfin annoncer le nom de la personne qu'il aimait.

\- J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre et j'ai tout fait pour le nier et oublier mais c'est toi que j'aime !

Comment les filles faisaient-elles pour oser déclarer leur amour ? Cela paraissait si simple en les voyant faire. Que ce soit dans les mangas de Jun-senpai ou dans la vraie vie. Elles étaient admirables dans un sens.

\- Toi et personne d'autre !, Finit-il par dire, évitant toujours le regard de son ami. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter sa réaction. Il l'attendait sagement, prêt à s'en prendre plein la figure, même si son camarade n'était pas du genre violent.

Les secondes s'écoulaient rapidement, laissant Kanemaru douter. Pourquoi Toujou ne réagissait pas ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Ne pouvait-il pas le repousser ? Se faisant violence, il releva le regard. Mais à peine eut-il aperçu le menton de son vis-à-vis, qu'il détourna le regard. Impossible pour lui d'être un homme. Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Il ne put faire qu'un pas, quelque chose le retenant dans son dos.

\- C'était si soudain ... Tu peux me laisser le temps de réaliser.

Avait-il mal entendu ? Il se tourna lentement. Son regard croisa le visage de son ami. Celui-ci était baissé, l'empêchant de voir sa réaction. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête délicatement. Il ne voulait pas le forcer. Il ne se voyait pas lui demander de répéter alors que lui-même avait eu un mal fou à laisser sortir les mots. Mais il se disait qu'en voyant le visage de Toujou, il saurait quelle attitude adopter.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

\- Arrête ! C'est gênant !

Son ami recula vivement jusqu'à que son dos heurte le mur derrière lui, ses mains en avant pour cacher son visage. Kanemaru avait rarement vu Toujou aussi gêné.

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot. Si on te voit comme ça, on va croire que je te fais du mal !

Le voir ainsi l'avait aidé à se détendre. Il ne s'était pas fait rejeter complètement, c'était plutôt bon signe pour lui. Même si rien n'était encore décidé. Il attrapa le bras de son camarade et l'attira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Prends ton temps pour me répondre, m-

\- J'avais juste besoin de temps pour réaliser ce qui se passait ... J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu m'as choisi alors que-

\- Y a pas de "alors que" qui tienne ! Tu es parfait ! On se connait depuis longtemps maintenant et je peux te dire que j'aime tout de toi, tes qualités comme tes défauts !

Un léger rire lui répondit. Kanemaru ne doutait plus de la réponse de Toujou. C'était un oui. Les deux amis s'étaient toujours compris facilement, ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer.

\- Mais si ! Il l'a dit ! Ils sont par là !

Les deux amis se figèrent. Sawamura n'était pas loin. Se séparant brusquement, Kanemaru et Toujou regardèrent du côté d'où la voix provenait. Ils avaient encore une chance de filer. Heureusement que le lanceur criait à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler. Il devait amener Miyuki pour expliquer les propos de Kanemaru de tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas le moment de trainer. Sans attendre, ils se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée.

Si Kanemaru s'était senti légèrement déprimé depuis quelques jours, il se sentait maintenant en pleine forme, comme s'il était capable de déplacer des montagnes. Il allait utiliser cette force pour se montrer à la hauteur maintenant qu'il avait une place dans l'équipe principale.

\- Shinji !

Kanemaru s'arrêta aux côtés de son ami. A première vue, Sawamura ne les avait pas vu fuir et n'était plus dans les parages. Ils n'étaient pas loin des terrains, ils allaient devoir retourner s'entraîner.

\- Tu sais, je ... Oh et puis zut !

Surpris, Kanemaru le regarda avec des grands yeux alors que ce dernier attrapait le col de son t-shirt et l'attirait à lui pour sceller ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais ce fut bien suffisant pour permettre à Kanemaru de sentir des papillons dans le creux de son estomac. Ce n'était donc pas une légende.

\- J'en avais envie depuis un moment. Et puis faut qu'on retourne s'entraîner.

Les joues rouges, Toujou fit volte face et partit en direction des terrains. Sans un mot, toujours aussi sonné mais pour une raison différente, Kanemaru lui emboîta le pas. Il ne craignait plus les foudres de Miyuki pour avoir menti à Sawamura. Au contraire, le jeu en valait la chandelle !

* * *

Kanemaru/Toujou, c'est le couple que j'adore. Je rp en temps que Toujou en ce moment sur un forum mais je rp pas souvent avec alors écrire est un bon moyen de me satisfaire. Si jamais Rp sur ce manga, vous donne envie, n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur le forum Rp-with-you ! (On peut rp avec plein d'autres de mangas dessus alors n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'oeil ;)

Bref.  
J'espère que cela vous aura plu même si ce n'est qu'un petit écrit sans prétention !


	5. Les mésaventures de Sawamura !

Auteur : Moi et uniquement moi. En même temps qui voudrait prendre crédit de cette chose ?

Titre : Les mésaventures de Sawamura !

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais à moi.

Personnage : Sawamura, Tetsuya et d'autres de Seido.

Note : Loca12 m'a défié (oui cela fait un bail, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de me pencher sur ce défi avant) d'écrire un truc sur **Tetsu/Sawa **avec les mots suivants: **Douche, Mathématiques, Regard et Service**. C'est chose faite puisque je poste cela mais je préviens, ce n'est rien de fantastique et surtout ce n'est en rien un OS sur le couple ... Y a aucun couple dedans. Pardon, mais je n'avais aucune inspiration pour faire un OS ce couple...

* * *

\- Rah ! J'y arrive pas du tout ! Senpai ! Aidez-moi en **mathématiques **! J'y pige que dalle ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Aidez-m- Aaaieuh!

Sawamura se massa la tête, là où un objet, encore non identifié, venait de le heurter de plein fouet. Ses senpais ne semblaient pas enclin à venir lui donner un coup de main. Il suffisait de voir le **regard **que lui lançait Kuramochi. Tant que ce n'était qu'un regard, le lanceur ne se plaignait pas.

\- Mais senpai-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kuramochi venait sur lui pour lui faire une prise de catch. Il lutta comme il put mais son senpai était plus agile et plus fort que lui. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Excepté quand il était question de donner de la voix, là, il était imbattable.

\- Si vous comptez vous battre, sortez dehors.

Sawamura et Kuramochi regardèrent surpris leur senpai. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre parler.

\- Très bien ! Allons régler ça dehors ! Si je gagne, vous devrez m'aider tous les deux !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Sawamura sortit de la chambre. Il était prêt à se mesurer à son senpai. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que ce dernier ne comptait pas le suivre. Kuramochi ferma la porte à clé, bloquant ainsi le plus jeune dehors. Le brun resta un instant sans voix, avant de tambouriner à la porte dans l'espoir qu'on lui ouvre. Mais rien.

\- Sawamura, tu comptes prendre ta **douche **?

L'interpellé s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le nouvel arrivant.

\- Jeune chef !, S'exclama-t-il, surpris de voir Tetsu ici. Ce n'était pourtant rien d'extraordinaire mais Sawamura ne s'attendait à le croiser juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de demander plus d'explication que l'autre l'entraînait avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- ...

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Sawamura n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au bain. Il s'était dévêtu en silence, il avait rejoint sa place en silence et se savonnait dans le plus grand silence. Quelque chose le gênait. Ses senpais agissaient tous très bizarrement ce soir, excepté Kuramochi.

\- Pourrais-tu me rendre un **service **?

Sawamura frissonna à l'entente de cette question des plus anodines. Un service ? Le capitaine voulait qu'il lui rende un service ? Quel genre de service ? Voulait-il jouer au shôgi ? Ils étaient en train de se laver, cela semblait peu probable. Voulait-il qu'il lui lave le dos ? C'était plus que probable mais tellement bizarre à imaginer.

\- Peux-tu me passer le savon à tes pieds ?

Le lanceur baissa les yeux jusqu'à croiser l'objet demandé. Une savonnette s'était bel et bien échouée à ses pieds. Il ramassa délicatement l'objet qui lui échappa des mains et finit sa course en pleine figure de Yuuki. Sawamura se figea, regardant son capitaine tomber à la renverse.

\- JEUNE CHEF ! RESTEZ EN VIE !

Se jetant à côté du capitaine, le brun tenta de trouver la solution remède pour ranimer celui qu'il venait d'assommer. Il n'avait juste pas pensé que celui-ci n'était pas évanoui mais simplement tombé sous le choc et qu'il allait se redresser aussi vite. Leurs têtes se percutèrent de plein fouet.

Après un cri perçant, le silence s'installa, les deux jeunes hommes restant immobiles. L'un était allongé par terre, se tenant le front, visiblement en proie à une grande douleur. L'autre était assis sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, l'air simplement ailleurs. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un ni l'autre ne bouge.

\- Oi, Bakamura, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Je te cherchais partout, tu en es où des maths ?

Le lanceur leva brusquement la tête. Il ne chercha même pas à répondre à Kanemaru, regardant autour de lui pour voir où était le capitaine. Celui-ci s'était mystérieusement volatilisé pendant qu'il était à terre. Il frissonna. Il n'avait rien vu, et surtout, rien entendu. Avait-il rêvé ? Le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête et qui commençait à former une bosse lui rappelait pourtant la dure réalité de la situation.

\- BAKAMURA !

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se justifier, il reçut un nouveau coup sur la tête. Trois en une soirée, il avait battu son record, si on ne comptait pas les prises de catch.

\- J'y arrivais pas ! Alors j'ai-

\- Je m'en fiche de tes excuses bidons ! Si tu n'as pas de bonnes notes, tu vas te faire virer de l'équipe ! C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

\- N-non! Je vais travailler !

Sawamura se leva à toute vitesse, se rinça aussi vite et fila. Il glissa au sol, tombant sur ses fesses. Il râla mais se releva une nouvelle fois et partit sans faire plus de bêtises. Kanemaru soupira, son camarade de classe était impossible à gérer.

\- Sois pas si dur avec lui, il fait de son mieux, Lança Toujou en arrivant.

\- De son mieux ? Non mais tu l'as pas vu en train de lézarder au sol !

\- Allons, laisse le un peu, et vient te détendre. Rien ne vaut un bon bain après une dure journée.

\- Ah, m'en parle pas ! J'en rêve depuis des heures !

* * *

Et voilà ! Défi réussi ? Bon peut-être pas, mais j'ai, au moins, tenté ma chance et essayé de faire un truc. J'aimais bien la première partie avec Kuramochi mais bon après c'est devenu un peu bidon. Désolée pour ce travail moyen !  
Bref.  
Si vous avez d'autres défis à me lancer, n'hésitez pas ! :)

Et n'oubliez pas, le forum Rp-with-you vous attend, pour RP ou pour lire des Rp dans plusieurs fandoms possibles ! :)


	6. Wake up, my love!

Titre: Wake up, my love.

Auteur: Lil's

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Terajima Yuuji.

Couple : Miyuki Kazuya/Kuramochi Youichi (Ou l'inverse ?)

Note:

J'ai juste eu une envie soudaine d'écrire sur ces deux là ... Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'était juste histoire de fêter la fin de mon concours et surtout pour me débarrasser d'une idée qui m'a suivi pendant plusieurs jours. J'avoue que j'avais juste les premières lignes en tête et rien d'autre et j'ai fini par écrire au feeling. Je vous laisse découvrir ce que ça donne.  
Ah et on va dire qu'ils sont plus au lycée ... ça ira mieux avec ce que j'ai écris.

* * *

Protégé par l'énorme couette qui le recouvrait entièrement, le jeune homme n'avait pourtant aucun mal à entendre la personne humhumer dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était faible, mais il reconnaissait l'air d'une chanson connue dont il était incapable de se souvenir le nom. Il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses, notamment tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le Baseball. Les chansons et les artistes lui semblaient dérisoires. Tant qu'il arrivait à apprécier la musique, il était content.

\- C'est prêt!, s'exclama la personne dans la pièce d'à côté. Il savait qu'il était temps pour lui d'émerger de son doux cocon. Son cerveau l'avait compris depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais la seule action qu'il réussit à faire fut de se tourner de l'autre côté et de grogner. Suite à ça, il entendit un rire, celui qu'il connaissait si bien et qui caractérisait son propriétaire.

\- Tu vas pas m'dire que t'es incapable de bouger, même pour une tasse de café!

"C'est ça, moque-toi", Pensa-t-il en essayant à nouveau de rassembler les quelques miettes de courage et de motivation qui n'avaient pas encore disparu. Il voulait bouger, sortir de cet épais brouillard qui lui embrouillait l'esprit et rendait son corps si lourd.

\- Tu changeras jamais, sérieux.

Il capta un vague soupir qui semblait plus être une façade qu'autre chose. Ils se connaissaient bien depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient. Cela n'avait pas toujours été très idyllique mais les deux appréciaient leur relation comme elle était et n'avait aucune envie de la changer.

Le jeune homme, planqué sous l'épaisse couette, sentit un poids tomber sur lui. Il tenta de se retourner mais il se retrouva rapidement bloqué. Même peu motivé pour bouger, il trouvait qu'être incapable de bouger à cause d'une autre personne était fort désagréable et se mit à grogner pour le signaler.

\- Allons, allons, fais pas ton grognon.

L'autre prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer. Il connaissait ses faiblesses et les utiliser à son avantage. Il lâcha un nouveau grognement lorsqu'il sentit la couverture se retirer lentement de son visage. Il ferma les yeux, pas encore prêt à affronter la lumière du jour. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il faisait encore noir.

\- Je suis salaud mais pas au point de t'éblouir de si bon matin.

Ouvrant les yeux, il vit le visage de son vis-à-vis se rapprocher rapidement. Il ne fit rien, se laissant embrasser. C'était doux et agréable, complètement différent de sa façon dont il se faisait traiter depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Allez, profite, j'te ferai pas le café tous les matins !, S'exclama son amant en se reculant.

\- J'ai pas assez de batterie pour me bouger ...

\- Tu bois ton café, tu bouges ton cul et peut-être que tu auras le droit à un autre baiser.

Il sentit le poids à ses côtés disparaître. Son partenaire venait de se lever et commençait à partir. Il avait entendu ses pas s'éloigner légèrement avant de s'arrêter.

\- Et si tu es assez rapide, peut-être que tu auras le droit de me suivre sous la douche, Kazuya.

Le jeune homme frissonna à l'entente de son nom susurrer de façon si suggestive. S'il n'avait pas la force de se lever la seconde d'avant, il venait d'avoir une très bonne raison de se bouger. Après quelques longues secondes de silence, il émergea brusquement de sous son abri, repoussant au bas du lit la couverture.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de me faire ça de si bon matin. Tu vas finir par le regretter, Youichi.

Miyuki ignora la tasse fumante à son chevet pour bondir du lit et se précipiter sur son petit-ami. Il l'embrassa au passage avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il n'était pas question que l'autre y aille sans lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire de bon matin pour le sortir du lit, Soupira le jeune homme en suivant son amant soudainement plein d'énergie. Il avait beau se plaindre, il était tout aussi pressé que lui de profiter d'une bonne douche à deux.

* * *

Alors ? C'était sympa ? Vous n'imaginez pas Miyuki être le genre à ne pas réussir à se réveiller et la seule chose dont il a besoin c'est Kuramochi pour le réveiller ? Et éventuellement une bonne tasse à café. Et quoi qu'il en dise, je suis sûre que Kuramochi fait le café tous les matins.


End file.
